Grease HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL
by boilikg
Summary: What happens when the East High kids enter the school play of Grease? has Troyella , Troypay , Zekepay
1. Chapter 1

**GREASE **

"So I hope you all Try out for the school play is going to be the biggest one East High has had in years" Said Ms. Darbus "An as I mentioned the additions are tomorrow during free period, and of course Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez both of you have to addition" She said looking at Troy and Gabriella in the eyes.

Months had passed since they singed together, the last time was the night at the country club, both of them were scared, she said "Is going to be the biggest play they ever had" over and over.

"And I think Mr. Danforth you need the extra credit so your mom forced me to enter you in the play, I said not but my job depended on it" Added Ms. Darbus.

Everyone laughed at Chad. He felt inversed, and angry at his mom, he HATED acting and he couldn't sign, and Ohhh… boy he new it was going to be a musical, knowing Mr. Darbus.

"So Ms. Darbus, what's the play is going to be about?" asked Jason with a bored face.

"I think it is going to a musical" she paused at that same moment and stared at the annoyed kids, she knew they didn't gave a dam about the arts.

"Great now I have to wear tights" whispered Chad to himself.

"Its not just a normal, boring musical, I picked the best one and I think most of you will agree I made a great choice" She added looking at Chad , she herd what he said. "Its Grease, the musical"

As soon as she said the name they got relieved, they knew it was a really good play, and won't be a shame to be in it.

"Ms. Darbus, why is this play so important" asked Martha, she knew it was a good play but dint get the big point.

"Well Martha, some agents are coming, thanks to Ms. Evans" she said smiling at Sharpay. "And its ether get rich, and famous, or get laugh on your face" she said looking down.

The bell rang and all the kids rushed out to the addition list, all of the students, but when they got there, there were kids already there, so they waited there and dint care if they were late to class, they were going to be rich, and famous, if they did good.

"So you're trying out" asked Gabriella

"Yea, you?" answered Troy

"Me too, I'm tying out for Sandy, you?"

"Danny, I need more credit for graduation, and I think if I start in a movie later I might be able to get to collage easier" said Troy writing his name right under Sharpay and Ryan's.

"Will you mention me when you get your first Oscar?" Gabriella teases Troy, also writhing her name, what she dints know that Taylor, or Martha, or Kelsey wanted to be in the play, _Hollywood, you silly you, things people that will do be get to you_ She though.

"So Ryan what part are you trying out for?" asked Sharpay walking down the hallway

"Kenickie, You?

"Sandy" she said in a nice way trying to sound like the girl from the movie.

"That's great!!!" said Ryan

"Why?" asked Sharpay confused

"Troy is trying out for Danny"

"Oh My Gosh"

"Only problem is that-"he got cut of by Sharpay

"Let me guess Gabriella is trying out for Sandy too??" she said crossing her arms.

"Yea… and about 200 more girls" said Ryan looking down.

"Well I bet I'll get the part" she said giving her evil smile.

"How??" he asked scared of what she would do, he thought they were all friends and she was over Troy but, I guess she is a good actress after hell he though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating so soon, I have been busy with homework, and all that crap. So we left on in when Sharpay found out that Gabriella was auditioning for Sandy, and Ryan found out his sister was still evil.

"Shar…" Yelled Ryan on hid way down the hall trying to catch up to Sharpay.

"What!!!" she said stopping

"Tell me what you are going to do" said Ryan curious and nervous of what Sharpay was going to say.

"None of you bizz-wack, you two timing whore" said Sharpay giving Ryan their friendship bracelet, they had since first grade.

"What are you talking about" asked Ryan. He didn't know what she meant, but you could tell she was angry and pissed of.

"OH... Don't you give me that dumb-blond look, 'cause you know what you are going to do" said Sharpay sticking up one of her fingers so it would point on Ryan.

"Wait what you are talking about!!!" Asked Ryan again, he apparently did not know what his sister was talking about.

"What ever!!! Just go to class and go hang out with Troy, and Gabriella, you fag!!!" said Sharpay leaving.

"But……..?What???How---" said Ryan but he stopped because his sister was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Chad?? Who are auditioning for?? Asked Taylor.

"I don't know? Replied Chad with an angry look.

"Now, don't you get an all that that attitude with me" said Taylor.

"What??" asked Chad?

"You know, just 'because I'm you girl doesn't mean you can act all like that on me" said Taylor giving him a weird look.

"What…" said Chad but got cut of by Taylor.

"Don't worry… Just practicing for my addition" said Taylor, "I want to try out for Rizzo".

"Why her" he said.

"Well… I'm just so different from her, you know" she paused, "I want to be someone else" she said looking up, you could see her eyes getting brighter.

"Ohh.. ok" said Chad.

I KNOW REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT JUST GIVING YOU SOME INFO, IT GETS BETTER… IM IN THE PROGRESS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

_i hope you guys like it!! its going to be exciting. I bring some of Gabriellas past to hunt her. boooooo-boooo-booo(__gohst_

"So Troy i herd additions are today" said Gabriella sitting down next to Troy at lunch.

"Yeah... I know, I'm not dumb" he said angrily giving her a mean stare, while trying to get up and leave.

"What happened baby, what did I do" she said confused, and getting up to follow Troy.

"Does the name "BEN" ring a bell" he said

"Why, Troy How do you-" she stoped, and started to think about how he knew about Ben. Ben or Benjamin

was her ex-boyfriend, she started to talk againg and saw him last night at a restaurant.

"Well i saw you two together, last night" Troy shed a tear.

"Troy, i was just catching up with him" said Gabriella, looking worried.She knew they kissed last night, and she liked it because she wanted it.

"Yeah, right i saw you hold his hand!!" said Troy looking down.

"I din't mean it, thats nothing" She said getting enverest, worried.

"What about the FUKING kiss!!" he screamed form the top of his lungs, face red and furious.

"It was an accident" she cried holding both her hands on her ears, like there was a huge loud noises.

"FUCK YOU SLUT!!" he yelled and ran as fast as he could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Troy please dont do this to me! I'm sorry! please!" she cried.

The school staff came and helped her , and took her to the counciling office. There they

told her that it would be best if she took a week of form school and got herself together.

"Ohh my gosh!!" shaid Sharpay happier than ever," is this the best day of my life, or what??"

"What ever" wishpered everyone at the table.

"You guys can be a lil more positive!!" she said sitting down.

"What happen Sharpay?" asked Ryan just getting to the table.

"Did you just saw what happen with Troy and Gabriella?!" asked Sharpay.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

_**SO I HOPE NO FAN OF "V" GETS INSULTED... IF U HATE IT THEN STOP READING**_


End file.
